Clinically Depressed Dean, Caring Sam
by SayLo
Summary: Dean's Depressed, he can't tell, and neither can Sam till recently when Dean decides to call it a night at 6PM.. Which a no-no in Sam's book. After that, everything comes clear. {{Medical Knowledge is 50%/50%. Just for/fake fun}} Not Canon. No Wincest. We got Down/Depressed/Skinny!Dean & Bone Broken/Caring!Sam. No Winchest. Not Canon Behaved. Please leave me a Hurt!Dean prompt.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Yeah, I'm going to write this one after that Concussed!Dean. Most likely will do Pneumonia!Dean next as it is a request.

Rant: ANOTHER THINGS that really pissed me off is when I say to not Review on my Errors, because I know they are there and then two always say something about my errors. I /KNOW/ it, okay guys? I know it always slips my eyes and /I/ have no problem with it. You obviously don't either, because you still read my fics. You're not blind for sure if you can tell me what you liked in the Fic and then totally miss two places where I state to not comment on my errors and then you leave a comment saying how I can't let the errors slip me? Actually, I can. I do this for fun, not school where I get graded on it. I shouldn't have to worry here. That is all. If I start to get more of there Errors related comments, I'll just not write anymore or shut off comments all together if there is an option. But, do know, then you can't leave me you Hurt!Dean fic requests. SO, I'm doing these writing to give you what you ask for. Don't take away something I do for free and for you. ~SayLo

**Please feel FREE to leave me a HURT!DEAN Prompt/Idea. I'll be happy to write it and dedicate it to you.**

**This one is dedicated to ****_Tia_**. They Reviewed my 'Claustrophobic Dean' fic and requested 'Clinically Depressed Dean'.

Hope you like!

* * *

Things had gone to shit again after Dean's breakdown and then Sam getting kidnapped. Dean was doing so much better after the meltdown. His mood was better. He'd talk more with Sam. Like, normal talking about how their day went and how they were feeling? Which is something Dean never did. He was not about this chick flick thing. Dean volunteered in eating healthier, sleeping better, jogging in the morning with Sam, talking to other people for once about something that doesn't have to do with trying to get info out of them about a case. Sam was spending time with the motel's manager's daughter, teaching her how to write a better resume, apply for college, and scholarships. Dean was helping him fix appliances for the other motel where Dean got paid half and Sam was also tutoring, so he also got paid, but full.

That was all after Dean's meltdown during their hunting break and before Sam got kidnapped.

Now, on Sam's mind everything was okay. Going back to normal. The normal they were doing after Dean's meltdown. Sam was home now and not kidnapped and being hurt somewhere. His leg was now broken though and Dean was still hazy at times from the severe concussion he got, but he still had helped a bit in getting Sam back on track with eating and sleeping right. Making sure Sam was sleeping good, he wasn't cold or having nightmares about being kidnapped. Dean took care of Sam's meds, made sure Sam got what he needed, forced him to take naps, exercise his broken leg. To Sam, his brother looked okay now. Dean just wanted Sam to be okay and Sam was okay now, so Dean should be too?

But it wasn't like this for Dean. He didn't realize, neither did Sam, but Dean was really down.

In Dean's mind, Sam was his fault. Everything that ever happened to them was his fault. Sam's leg was now broken and hurting because Dean wasn't fast enough. Sam got kidnapped 200 feet in front of their motel because Dean was busy pleasuring himself. Sam would have nightmares today because he was being a lazy ass and sent Sam out to get food and that got Sam kidnapped. In Dean's mind every little thing was his fault, but he didn't say it, and didn't even show it much or Sam would bother him or worry abut him. He couldn't bother Sam anymore..

"Dean, could you help me to the kitchen? I want to make these Pita Pizzas" Sam tore Dean apart from his thought and lost mind when Sam started to realize Dean was lost in thoughts a lot often. He was staring into anywhere and sometimes not even blinking. Just sitting there, not eating, or drinking what was in front of him ans just staring at the table. This wasn't like Dean.

"Woa, Sammy! No, why are you cooking? Did you forget your leg?" Quickly going over he slid to Sam's side and guided him to the kitchen. Still not liking why Sam was thinking about cooking when he should be..napping! "It's your nap hour y'know? Lets get you back to bed" Dean was going to turn Sam around, but Sam refused to move and let go the kitchen table.

"Let go Sam. You know the rule"

"There is not such rule! I'm not tired Dean, I'm bored of sitting on my ass for like a week now." Sam groaned, but let go. Putting on a really sad pouting face that just hung down and looked at his feet. "C'mon, Sammy.. stop with the looks!" Dean sighed and stood for a seconds, deciding. "I'm not doin' anything" the younger Winchester slurred and still kept his head down with that extremely heart breaking look on.

"Okay! okay, stop it now.. I'm getting heartache. Literally." The older gave in and shook his head helping Sam into the kitchen table. "Woohoo! Okay, now grab me the flour we got yesterday and a bowl with some water." Sam sat on a chair and squeezed Dean in a hug before letting go, but Dean didn't hug back? His arms hung loose around Sam and he quietly went to grab what Sam asked for. This wasn't like Dean either. No matter how much they were upset from each other or mad, they always hugged back and gave in.

"Y'need anything else? I want to go shower then sleep. I'm tired." Dean stood up and and brought the other pans out for Sam before standing there twenty minutes into helping Sam. Sam had no problem with it, but it was 6PM and that was a bit too early sleep.. "Ah, no. I don't need anything else. I was just hoping you'll help me make the Pita Pizza.." Sam busied himself with baking the flour for the crust and avoid looking into Dean's eyes. Dean thought for a second then looked over at the bed that was so welcoming and his body was just Dead.. he had no appetite and anything food related made him feel like throwing up.

"You don't have to, I can do it" Sam saw how Dean looked and how his body language was through thinking. It wasn't good. Dean was showing signs of depression. he didn't want to do anything. Didn't want to go out, move around, but just sit or sleep. Things were so much clear now.

"Okay, I'm gonn' go shower" with that Dean went to grab his sleeping shirt and sweats and went into shower. Sam was left amazed staring at the bathroom door when minutes later he could hear silent crying through the water running. Living with Dean so many years he could tell when his brother was crying. The running water trick only worked on someone new. Not Sam, he lived with Dean and it was something to get used to knowing that it happened a few times in a few years.

This was it. Dean was struggling and he wasn't talking about it and this was really hurtful to see. Sam was amazed that he didn't catch this earlier and within two days Sam had seen all the symptoms of a depressed person. Sam was depressed after high school and half way through college. He would know for sure. This was like a Mild depression, but Dean did sleep a lot. Now that Sam thought about it, Dean slept a lot. Wow, way too much. This wasn't Mild. This was really full on depressed. He had to help Dean or his brother was going to go down this lane and screw himself up further.

"Did you need anything else before I went to sleep?" Dean was out of the shower now and.. He looked fine. Sam was so lost in thoughts about taking care of Dean somehow that he lost track of time. Dean was dressed in his sweats, which Sam also realized bagged a little more that usual. His shirt hung lose on him. Dean had gotten skinnier too? Oh god no.. how could he miss this?

"Yeah Dean.. I mean no" Sam shook his head a lot trying to cope through this realization. "You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked placing a hand on Sam's shoulder, worry showing clear on his face and that's what Sam didn't want. "No no, I'm alright Dean~" Sam squeezed Dean's hand and showed a bright smile, nodding, and would you look at that. Dean smiled back. Felt like first in a very long time. 'He smiled' Sam thought to himself. He made a promise that he was going to make Dean better like he was just a few weeks ago.

"Hey Dean?" Dean turned half was across the room and raised a brow at Sam. "I have an appointment tomorrow in the hospital, it's at 10 Am" Sam was going to make Dean go with him to a Psychiatrist in the hospital they were registered at after Sam's kidnapping and Dean's severe concussion. He didn't have a appointment and he was either going to fake something to tell him there that he lied, which might upset Dean, but it's also the /only/ way Dean will go to hospital about his own illness. To be tricked into it. "I don't remember any.." "Oh, I got a call. Said I have an appointment" Sam was quick on making up more lies about it.

"Okay, just wake me up 30 minutes earlier and I'll take you." He climbed into bed and dissolved into the sheets. Gah, it felt so good. He freaking loved the bed. Probably the only thing that ever understood him. A bed. Letting the blissful sleep take him to the dark world with no feeling and mood swings. Where he could peacefully be himself. With that Dean was out cold around 7:10 PM.

Okay, now that his brother was asleep he had to call the hospital and tell them what was going on and that he was tricking his brother into this. Quickly grabbing his cell he limped over at Dean with some trouble and pulled up the sheets om him. Running his hand through his brother's locks, he leaned down and really looked at his sleeping brother. His face was even skinny. Letting out a sigh he left his brother and went outdoors to make that call. Tomorrow was going to be a difficult day.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Check back for chapter two!

A/N: I decided to make this a two chapter and SO when this is small enough that I can REALLY look through it for errors and try to fix them all. I'm doing this one for YOU guys. Taking baby steps in getting better even though I really don't care that I make errors. I'll read through it a few times and if it still misses my eyes, sorry. DO NOT REVIEW ON MY ERRORS.

Review on my plot and what part you liked or didn't like and anything else you have to say

Like, a PROMPT/Request that you should leave me about HURT!DEAN. I'll write it and Dedicate it to you~

Good day~

~SayLo

!REVIEW!


	2. Dean goes to Psychiatrist

Hi, so I did this chapter and it would have been posed right now if FanFic didn't fuck up and lose it. You have no idea how angry I am writing this.. Trust me, this isn't going to be a good chapter anymore by rewriting it when I don't remember half of it.

I never think of these stories, I always wing at them and they come out the best and I can only get it great ONCE.

Please leave me you hurt!dean fanfic idea. Thank you.

This Chapter is Dedicated to whoever the last chapter was dedicated to. I forgot. Also to FanFic for losing my original 4K words written chapter. Thanks. #HeavySarcasm

I'm pretty mad. I'm sorry if it sucks..

Did I mention that I'm really freaking mad?

Anyways, hope you.. like..

* * *

_Previously_

* * *

"Okay, just wake me up 30 minutes earlier and I'll take you." He climbed into bed and dissolved into the sheets. Gah, it felt so good. He freaking loved the bed. Probably the only thing that ever understood him. A bed. Letting the blissful sleep take him to the dark world with no feeling and mood swings. Where he could peacefully be himself. With that Dean was out cold around 7:10 PM.

Okay, now that his brother was asleep he had to call the hospital and tell them what was going on and that he was tricking his brother into this. Quickly grabbing his cell he limped over at Dean with some trouble and pulled up the sheets om him. Running his hand through his brother's locks, he leaned down and really looked at his sleeping brother. His face was even skinny. Letting out a sigh he left his brother and went outdoors to make that call. Tomorrow was going to be a difficult day.

* * *

Present

* * *

Sam was ready for today no matter how much his body told him he wasn't. He had to do this. He was going to take Dean to the hospital not matter what. I mean, he even called the hospital and set up the whole 'tricking my brother over' thing and now was the time to go forth with it.

No matter how angry Dean got. He had to take Dean in. Sam understood Dean wouldn't be happy from him, because he lied. They tried not to lie even more these days, because it created problems, but when it came to Dean's health.. Sam had no problem lying. He'll lie through his teeth if it were to save Dean.

"Mmngh.. Wh'time 's 't?" Dean's groggy and sleepy voice broke the morning silence as he twisted around in bed slowly, rubbing the thenor* of his hand against the socket of his eye. "It's 9:30, man. C'mon, I've been trying to wake you for an hour now.." Sam sat on his bed and slid into his jeans. The huge leg cast made it hard to stand longer or dress, so he took his time struggling into it until it was finally on. Turning around he saw, Dammit.. Dean asleep again.

"Dean!" Sam called loudly and Dean scrambled off the bed quickly, got up, and slip. Landing on his back. He was that clumsy. "Oh god.. Dean, are you okay?" Hearing Dean's groan he quickly help and hopped over to his brother. About to bed down to Dean to check on him, but Dean held up a hand stopping Sam midway and shook his head. Sam couldn't go that low anyways with his leg.  
"M 'kay, Sammy" taking Sam's offered hand he sat up with a grunt and got himself up. Tensed up, pained, face and a palm flat behind his back pushing to straighten out his back. "Go take a shower, it'll help" Sam pointed back towards the bathroom with his thumb and Dean nodded, dragging himself to it. He was so tired, lazy, and he just woke up.. This wasn't cool.

Dean wasn't going to eat, so Sam didn't think of making Dean eat, but he thought about forcing Dean to down a glass of orange juice. Layer when Dean was out, he was fussing about not wanting to drink the orange juice, but did in seconds when Sam's angry face came on. Then they were off to Dean's baby.

"Think that was a left, not a right" Sam patiently waited in the passenger seat trying not to spill the beans yet. Seeing how many mistakes and wrong turns Dean was making. Just.. Lazy look on Dean's face. He looked like he worked his ass off and was tired, but he just woke up after fourteen and half hour sleep! It scared Sam that he was just noticing all this. "How's your back?"  
Dean shrugged a bit, thinking Sam would get it, but when Sam didn't take his eyes off him he realized he had to talk. "It's good. Don't hurt." Good, Sam thought. They couldn't afford an injury after the things already going on.

"We're going to Dr. James, right? Second floor." Once they'd reached the hospital, Dean helped Sam out of the car and helped him inside. "Ah, no. We're going one up this time." Pressing the three on the elevator, Sam leaned back against the handle looking over to Dean as he questioned. "I don't know, I guess we'll see." Lying again, he cursed under his breath and got out approaching the front dest where Nurse Lizy. Sam had this 'It's me! The one with the tricked over brother!' kinda smile on. "Hi, I'm here for /my/ 'appointment' with doctor Ralph." Pointing with his eyes at Dean trying to give her a clue till she finally got it and put on this innocent smile.

"Follow me" she walked down the hallway and opened the door to the doctor's office. "He has been expecting you boys. I mean, Sam." The younger brother coughed trying to block Dean from hearing her slipped clue then they entered the office and took a seat in front of the dest. "He'll be right in." She left and when Sam noticed Dean reading the Dr's name on the label over 'Psychiatrist' "Sam.." Sighing, Sam rubbed at his temple.

"I guess I should tell you know.." Straightening out in his chair, Sam looked right into Dean's eyes seeing the confused look. "Tell me what? Are you okay, Sam? You didn't have to hide about needing help. I'm your big brother.." Oh, right.. Dean thought /he/ needed help. Well, okay.. "Yeah, and I'm your little brother. Hence, you tell me too. It goes both ways Dean." The confusion, again, clear on his brother's face. "What do you mean?" Sam shook his head, "You're the one with the broken leg and the one who almost got sold as sex slave.." That look was back on Dean's face. The guilt, the blaming. That's was it. "That." Sam's finger kind of jabbed at Dean's forehead.

"That's what I'm talking about, Dean. What you're thinking in there right now." Half rolling his eyes at Dean's more confused face, Sam came out clear. "I think you need help, Dean. That's why we're here." Sam pointed at the word 'Psychiatrist' on the label. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was just worrying about you.." He tried to out it off and deny it as much as he could. He didn't need no help.

"Bull. Have you seen how you act? Have you even looked at yourself?" Grabbing his cell, he turned on the face camera and held it up to Dean so he could see himself. "You're pale. You have swollen dark bags under your eyes even though you sleep fourteen or sixteen hours each night. You don't want to talk. You don't want to move. You're lazy, clumsy, and tired all the time. You don't want to eat or drink and you no longer go out to run in the morning like you started to. You're moody. You cry in your showers. Yeah, I can hear you Dean. Every. Single. Time." Anger clear in Sam's voice, he put away his phone and reached to tug at Dean's shirt. "Your clothes bag on you. You're skinny. I can see your cheek bones poking out, man. What the hell.." By the time Sam had finally finished angrily speaking he glanced at Dean and saw pure heartbreak. Like, Dean looked like he was about to cry. Eyes red, looking fidgety, and uncomfortable.

"Hey.. No no no, Dean, look-.." Before Sam finished, Dean was up and out the office. Wiping away away at his teary eyes. Oh my god. Sam just made Dean cry.. He felt horrible, but that showed more that Dean wasn't himself lately. Not following Dean, Sam gave him a minute and stayed seated.

Outside, Dean say on the chairs against the wall and kept his head down. Wiping at his eyes. He was stunned that something like that made him cry? Dean Winchester did not cry! That wasn't okay.. Sam was right. He wasn't really himself and he just realized. The doctor happened to be listening Sam from outside, which he shouldn't have.. He squatted on the floor in front of Dean and placed a hand on Dean's knee. "I guess I don't have to diagnose you then if your bother just did." He chuckled lightly, trying to lighten the mood while Dean shied away and tried to hide his eyed behind the back of his hand.

"I'm just as much at fault for agreeing to have you tricked over here to meet me. I hope you don't get too angry with your brother." The Dr. Apologized to Dean and that made Dean chuckle a bit. "I love him too much 't stay a-angry at him.." His tearing up made his breath hitch and he flushed again. "I'm glad! Y'know it isn't a bad thing.. I used to be clinically depressed and look at me now! I can give a.. -shit-.. Less." The doc closed in and whispered the word 'shit' before looking around and it made Dean laugh. This mad was good at making people like him.

Dean was already interested. "It ain't bad at all. Your brother will help you by talking to you & you have to talk back, okay? You'll have to start eating, 's okay, eat greasy and juicy burgers. I don't even trust healthy food." The doc shook his head and Dean grinned, nodding. "I sure can do that!" Dr. Ralphs did a little knee slap and got up, a goofy look on his face. "Alrighty then! You'll take some meds and soon you'll be back to normal self~" with that he nodded and patten Dean's shoulder.

"Come on, we'll grab a drink, some food, and talk over it?" He motioned with his head down the hall where the lobby and café was and Dean got up to follow him excitedly. "I like you already.. Wish all the doctors where like that." Tucking away his hands in his pocked he looked over to then older man, enjoying the bar like company in a hospital. That was also the first time in a long time he actually willingly conversed with so someone and had a few laughs. "Well, I'm a Psychiatrist and I know how to get on people's good side!" He leaned in to whisper. "It's a trick" then backed out to order them some food, grabbing two drinks. "So when I can have your trust then I can start all the mean things" a childish grin on the man's face while Dean was actually eating fried chicken, rice, side with boiled veggies, and some gravy mash potatoes with out gaging or feeling like he didn't have an appetite. He was enjoying himself, actually. Things were looking up and it just took a jolly man with a half beard.

"What kind of mean things?" Dean raised his brow, bitting into a boiled carrot. He wondered what he'll have to do to not be depressed anymore? "Like taking medicine! Well, I think it's mean.. Because it tastes bad" Dr. Ralph made a disgusted taste towards them which made Dean grin, because the doc must've had them? "Oh, you grin all you want! Until you get a taste of them" now he was grinning and Dean was unamused. "What else?"

"Well, you're going to have to talk to Sam a lot more. About feelings and how your day went and if something was bothering you" Kinda picked around his food, eating just the chicken, the doctor stated. "That don't sound mean.."

"Trust me, it gets chick flicky and mean" Ralphs bluntly stated and that got Dean smirking because Dean's the one who said 'chick flick'. "Think I can handle some of that" Downing half his drink, doc held out his hand and Dean confusing took it and shook it. "Well then, congratulations! You're already half not depressed. You had your first full meal, you laughed twice and smiled many timed, you talked to your first friend and he's already your good friend, you think you got this under control, you are not sad, and you're on your way to recovery 50% over already." Ralph stated jokingly and watched Dean in awe not realizing most of it till he was told. This was freaking cool! This doctor needed a frigin' medal!

"Dude, you're awesome" with that they were off to him prescribing him what he needed and writing Sam everything he needed to do with Dean.

Just forty minutes later Dean was driving Sam and himself back home. Sam was out cold in the shotgun seat, because at the hospital he was told to rest and elevate his leg in an examination room while Dean and Dr. Ralph talked. Trying to get out of bed later Sam had slipped in front in front of Dean and they'd ended up giving Sam a painkiller shot which now had knocked Sam out asleep and painless with his leg. "Y'look good."

Sam's sleepy voice broke the silence and Dean looked over at Sam's half open eyes. "If you're asking if I'm okay. Yes Sam, I'm okay" Dean nodded to assure Sam. "No, 'm saying y'look good. Like your' happy normal self~" Hearing that got Dean how much he must have looked different. Probably Dean, because he blamed himself. He didn't now. He understood that now. "I'm good, Sam. I'm glad I went today." Stating truthfully, Sam sighed happily and was again lost back onto sleep with a sleepy moan.

Dean chuckled again, seeing Sam asleep like a baby. He knew things were going to get better. The doc had opened his eyes in a way. Dean had the happiest person by his side. He had his best friend by his side, which happened to be his brother. He could get through anything with Sam by his side. He'd do anything to be happy and a happy him meant a happy Sammy.

* * *

The End

* * *

A/N: Hope it was an okay Chapter, seriously.. I tried. I'm still pissed that FF lost my first one.

Please review on my Plot not my Errors. I know they are there and I don't care that they are there.

Feel FREE to leave me a Hurt!Dean prompt/idea. I'll be happy to write it and dedicate it to you.

Good day~

~SayLo

!REVIEW!


End file.
